Pat
|place = 10/16 |challenges = 3 |votesagainst = 9 |days = 21}} Pat is a wolf originating from F-Zero and a contestant on Survivor Fan Characters. 'Survivor Fan Characters' Episode 1: Things Are Looking Real Crazy Around Here As part of the season's twist, Pat was paired up with Rene, and if both were to make the merge they would recieve an advantage to the game. When Drazen heads to their camp by Hugo's instructions, Pat is sure that they're going the wrong way and demands the map from him, and leads the tribe in the right direction. At camp, she forms an alliance with Oran and Suzanna, planning to target Hugo, Phil, and Eugene. After Drazen's Immunity loss and Eugene's "Cyclops" comment to Wendy, Pat is mad at Eugene and convinces Hugo to vote with her and her alliance, and Eugene went home and Pat got 3 votes for her at that Tribal Council. Episode 2: I Won It For the Tribe, I'm Unstoppable When Drazen returns to their camp, Wendy shouts at Pat for voting Eugene out for calling her a "Cyclops", and that it wasn't even offensive. Pat tells her to get mad at Hugo instead of her, and forms a plan to make Hugo think she's with her and get Wendy against him, even though Hugo fakes being with Pat. Pat notices Phil, Charlie, Hugo, and Wendy teaming up and scrambles to figure out a plan to save herself and her alliance. Drazen loses Immunity again and Pat is angry at Oran for quitting. When the majority alliance targets Suzanna, Charlie switches sides and goes with Pat, but Pat doesn't believe her and votes Suzanna out so she doesn't alienate herself even more. Episode 3: Intervention Time Pat is devastated at herself for flipping and even cries for the first time in 10 years. Pat then tells Wendy about Charlie switching in attempts to switch the attention from her when Oran is voted off. When Oran returns from Schlipa Pat tries to get info on the other tribe through Oran, but Oran demands answers as to why Suzanna was eliminated. Episode 4: Come On! That's Ancient History! With Hogan at their camp he tries to demotivate them, and Drazen tries to hide it from Charlie. Pat explains that Charlie was the happiest with their win, so they can't tell Charlie that Schlipa threw it, even though that was a lie created by Hogan. Pat later finally breaks her ties with Oran, and it turns out into a fight between the two and almost a fist fight until Hugo stepped in. Pat then said that even though Charlie hates everyone, she hates Oran the most. Drazen loses Immunity again and Oran tries to turn the tribe against Phil, and Charlie tells Pat not to listen to the kid, and Oran is eliminated unanimously. Episode 5: I Can Think of 100 Reasons to Keep Me When Drazen returns from Tribal Council the tribe is happy that Oran is gone, and Wendy and Phil offer Pat a spot in their alliance rather than Charlie, and Pat says that only a moron would say no to that. At their reward Pat, Charlie, and Wendy hear everything Phil and Hugo say, including their alliance talk. Episode 6: What's the Verdict? Pat and Charlie act like they hate each other, when in reality they are good friends and Pat realizes that she overreacted with the "Cyclops" remark Eugene made in Round 1. When Drazen loses Immunity again, Pat is put into a swing vote position bewteen voting with Phil and Hugo or with Charlie. Pat tries to figure which side she'll go on and keeps it a secret until the votes are read. In Tribal Council Pat votes for Phil and ties it up between him and Charlie, and Charlie wins the tiebreaker. Episode 7: Let's Find This Thing! Right after Drazen's Tribal Council, the tribes merged and Pat became a part of Wichibu. The twist became active, and because Pat and Rene were both still in they both recieved a separate clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol hidden at their camp. At the Schlipa camp, now Wichibu, Pat was the one who noticed that they needed to name the tribe and paint the flag. Pat suggested that the three Drazens come together and find it together, but only Wendy helps because Hugo wants it for himself only. Hugo gets all the former Drazens and makes sure they bury the hatchet and stick together against the 6 Schlipans. They all split up and try to find a crack in the former tribe, and Pat asks Rene and Merideth if Craig was really their leader, and they ask her if she's serious. Pat, Hogan, and Taylor all go out on a boat and relax and talk about things outside of Survivor. Pat loses the first individual Immunity, and as thus the old Schlipans target her, and the old Drazens target Craig in hopes someone would flip. However this doesn't work and Pat is voted out of the megre tribe first in a vote of 6-4, and unfortunately doesn't make the jury. Voting History Post-Survivor Fan Characters *Pat reappeared to do one cast release in a future season: **SFC11 Cast Release Part 2 Gallery |-| General= Pat Sprites.png PatPictureoriginal.png|Pat's original design Pat Colored.png |-| Survivor Fan Characters 1= Pat1.png|Pat forming her alliance. Pat2.png|Pat contemplating switching so she's not alienated anymore. Pat3.png|Pat regretting her decision to flip. Pat4.png|Pat fighting with Oran. Pat5.png|Pat 'thanking' Charlie for alienating herself. Pat6.png|Pat wondering whether to vote Phil or Charlie. Pat7.png|Pat relaxing and talking about the little stuff. Pat8.png|Pat voted out. Trivia * Pat is the first person to ever be voted out at the merge phase. * Pat is also the only person to make the merge, but not the jury. * She is the first female castaway to receive votes against her. Category:Drazen Tribe Category:Wichibu Tribe Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:10th Place Category:F-Zero Category:Female Contestants